Loving
by yusha
Summary: Una serie de one shots ligeramente relacionadas entre sí. Sus vidas dejan un poco de lado la acción del combate para enfrentarse a la aventura del amor...
1. La Mujer del Viento

_Ninguno de los personajes que aparece en esta historia me pertenecen, y pertenecen a su respectivo autor Shotaro Ishimori. Es el primer one shot de 9 que tengo planeados, tiene bastante tiempo que lo escribí, pero igual espero que les guste y dejen reviwes. Próximamente publicare el segundo one shot, que aunque no tienen continuidad definida, se complementan un poco, disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**LA MUJER DEL VIENTO**

El suave viento soplaba con calidez, jugando con el cabello castaño de Jou Shimamura, un muchacho distinto a los demás, él observaba con nostalgia el mar, extrañando las playas que había surcado tiempo atrás a bordo del Delfín. Esa preciosa nave le había llevado a conocer cientos de personas y lugares, el viento le recordó de pronto el hermoso canto de una de esas personas...

Ella tenía una gran belleza, Jou recordó su voz, la promesa que hicieron, aquella promesa que no había podido cumplir... La había abandonado dejándola nuevamente en soledad, ¡si tan solo el profesor hubiera estado ahí él podría haberla ayudado...!

Jou tenía, más que remordimientos, una profunda tristeza. Quería volver a verla, escuchar su voz, pero eso era ya imposible... Ella estaba ya fuera de su alcance, aquella hermosa princesa Inca había perdido su libertad en el momento en que los arcos de piedra se habían colapsado... Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por el rostro del joven Cyborg mientras susurraba el nombre de aquella mujer... Ishuki...

oOoOoOoOo

-Bienvenido a casa Jou- le saludó una mujer muy hermosa y de cabellera rubia al joven trigueño en cuanto entró en la casita a orilla del mar, él dejó su chamarra en el pechero sin verla a la cara.

-¿El profesor está de vuelta?, quisiera habla un momento con él. – preguntó desviando la mirada hacia el pasillo, no estaba de ánimos para charlar con ella.

-Si, está descansando en su habitación... ¿Te pasa algo malo Jou?, tal vez pueda ayudarte – el muchacho sonrió, sin duda alguna, Fransua era muy perceptiva

-No es nada grave, vuelvo en seguida.- Jou avanzó por el pasillo dejando a la chica sola, ella no pudo evitar sentirse triste, ¿acaso él no le tenía confianza...?

oOoOoOoOo

-¿Profesor Guilmore?

-Ah, Jou, ¿qué tal tu paseo?, ¿sentiste alguna molestia?- preguntó distraídamente el anciano narizón sin apartar la vista de los planos que tenía extendidos en la mesa, el muchacho entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ninguna, creo que me he recuperado por completo, ¿ha habido noticias de Jet?

-Nada nuevo, está disfrutando sus vacaciones junto con Albert y Gran Bretaña

-Ya veo... Profesor, ¿cree que yo también pueda tomar mis vacaciones?, me gustaría mucho volver a Perú

-¿Perú? Pensé que volverías a tu pueblo – respondió sorprendido, apartando por primera vez la vista de sus planos y notas.

-Sí, bueno si hay inconveniente...

-No, claro que no Jou, solo me parece extraño que no vallas a tu antigua casa... ¿Puedo preguntar porque quieres ir allí?- el joven cyborg bajó la vista y el profesor se acercó a él, en cuanto estuvo sentado a su lado le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.- Esta bien si no quieres contármelo, me encargaré de encontrar alguien en Perú que te de alojamiento- le dijo con aire paternal, Jou lo miro agradecido

-Gracias profesor, pero, ¿no es peligroso que valla yo solo?, mi acelerado aún no está reparado totalmente

-Ah, cierto, lo había olvidado... Tal vez 005 y 006 quieran acompañarte...- dijo pensativo en anciano, Jou se sintió tranquilo al saber que el profesor no enviaría a Fransua con él, ella era muy linda y agradable, pero no quería lastimarla.- Tendremos que consultarlo con ellos en la cena...

oOoOoOoOo

-¿Un viaje a Perú...? no es mala idea, el restaurante ha estado bajo estos días y necesito algo que me inspire en mis platillos, cuenta conmigo Jou –dijo el rechoncho 006 tras haber escuchado al profesor plantearles el viaje, 005 y 003 intercambiaron miradas un tanto preocupadas.

-¿Tu que opinas G Junior?, no es el desierto de USA, pero por lo menos podrás estar en contacto con la naturaleza que tanto te gusta- comentó sin percatarse del desconcierto de la chica y del fortachón.

-Lo haré – fue la seca respuesta de 005

-¿Puedo ir yo también?- preguntó un poco dubitativa la francesa, Jou respondió bruscamente con un no que sorprendió a todos los presentes, e hirió secretamente a Fransua. La muchacha bajó la vista ocultando la tristeza que aquella negativa le causaba.- Entiendo... Iré por la cena...- después de eso, salió del comedor. Todas las miradas estaban sobre Jou...

-¿Que ocurre Jou?, nunca habías sido tan grosero con ella- preguntó el profesor

-Es cierto, ella solo quería acompañarnos.

-Ya lo se, y no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal pero... Necesito estar solo, discúlpenme...- Jou salió de la habitación.

oOoOoOoOo

El mar se mecía tranquilamente en la costa, el viento era aún cálido, Jou pensó que era como una caricia de Ishuki... Ishuki... ¿Porqué seguía pensando en ella? Jou no lograba entenderlo, tenía a su lado a una verdadera mujer que le quería, sin embargo en los días como ese, cuando el viento soplaba suavemente, él recordaba a Ishuki... Alguien le llamó, conocía perfectamente esa voz, no quería voltear pero no tenía opción. Dio media vuelta y se encontró frente a ella. Hermosa como siempre. Sus cabellos caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules no apartaban la vista de él, parecía ligeramente nerviosa.

-Fransua... –susurró Jou, no se sentía digno de mirarla a los ojos y rehuyo de su mirada.- Creo que te debo una disculpa... –comenzó a decir el muchacho, sin embargo la chica negó con la cabeza y se colocó a su lado, viendo hacia el mar.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, yo sabía la respuesta aún antes de preguntar. Cuando el profesor mencionó Perú supe exactamente que se trataba de Ishuki... Es ella ¿verdad?- la voz de Fransua era temerosa, triste, estaba ocurriendo lo que precisamente Jou quería evitar pero ya era imposible. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de 003, parecía estar a punto de llorar...

-...No... este viaje es...

-No tienes que mentir Jou, cuando la conocí... en ese momento supe que la querías... La forma en que nos hablaste de ella, y cuando trataste de salvarla... No había manera de que compitiera contra ella y sin embargo... – la voz de 003 se cortó y ella no pudo ahogar mas un sollozo, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, Jou sintió como se destrozaba su corazón, Fransua tenía razón en lo que decía, pero también era cierto que la quería ella también...

-Nunca quise hacerte pasar esto Fransua, yo quise olvidarme de ella pero me ha sido imposible, aún me siento responsable por no rescatarla de la soledad... Tal ves me sea imposible traerla de regreso pero quiero intentarlo, hay algo que me dice que tengo posibilidad de encontrarla, no me voy a resignar hasta ver que de verdad es imposible volver a verla...

oOoOoOoOo

-Les deseo un buen viaje a los tres, tengan mucho cuidado – les decía el profesor Guilmore a los tres cyborgs, estaban listos para partir.

-No se preocupe profesor, volveremos pronto. – 006 entró al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, 005 asintió e hizo lo mismo, solo Jou tardó un poco mas al despedirse del profesor.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Fransua, te quedarás en Perú hasta que encuentres a la princesa Ishuki?- cuestionó con seriedad y un poco de tristeza el profesor, Jou asintió.

-Si, tengo la certeza de que la encontrare profesor, esta no será una búsqueda vana.

-Mmm... No sabía que estabas tan enamorado de esa androide... – comentó sonriendo con ternura, Jou se sonrojó un poco.- Cuando la encuentres, has todo lo posible por traerla hasta aquí, me gustaría mucho conocerla. Te deseo mucha suerte Jou, hasta pronto.

El profesor le dio un abrazo al mejor de sus muchachos, sentía mucha tristeza el separarse de él pero no podía hacer nada por evitar su partida, Jou no era un niño y podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Lo vio subir al taxi y alejarse en el, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía una sensación de que esta sería la última vez que lo vería...

Fransua lloraba en el interior de su habitación, vio como se alejaba el vehículo sintiendo como se iba en él una parte de su corazón, tal ves nunca mas volvería a ver a Jou sin embargo había prometido no atormentase con eso, él le había hecho prometerlo, ambos habían hecho una promesa...

oOoOoOoOo

El avión aterrizó en Perú sin ningún contratiempo, los pasajeros bajaron y en un segundo ya estaban rodeados de la muchedumbre que deseaba partir de su país. Otros tantos buscaban a sus familiares o amigos recién llegados. El trío de cyborgs salió del aeropuerto con tranquilidad, nadie los esperaba para recogerlos y tenían que ir directamente a su hotel pues el profesor Gilmore no pudo contactar a ninguno de sus conocidos en ese país.

Los chicos tomaron un taxi que los llevaría al hotel, permanecían callados, durante el viaje no habían dicho ni una palabra, aunque en el fondo todos querían hablar sobre la aventura a la que acababan de iniciar. Buscar a una chica robot en medio del desierto no sería fácil, pero al parecer Jou no se preocupaba por eso, sus compañeros no querían desanimarlo, era mejor que el mismo se diera cuenta de lo inútil de la búsqueda, tarde o temprano accedería a regresar...

oOoOoOoOo

Pasaron los días rápidamente en búsquedas vanas, todos los días Jou salía al desierto a buscar a Ishuki, y todos los días volvía al caer la noche furioso consigo mismo por hacerla esperar otro día mas. Sus compañeros cyborg's comenzaban a preocuparse por el, habían pasado ya dos semanas en ese lugar, sin embargo él parecía no darle importancia, lo único en que pensaba era rescatar a su princesa de la soledad lo antes posible, no se daba cuenta como ellos que solo perdía el tiempo y nunca mas volvería a verla. Una tarde a su regreso, 005 y 006 decidieron terminar con eso, enfrentaron a Jou para hacerle ver la verdad, sin embargo...

-¡Como pueden decir eso, ustedes saben tan bien como yo que Ishuki esta viva en alguna parte de ese desierto!- gritó colérico el joven japonés, sin embargo el americano y el chino no se iban a dejar intimidar.

-¡Si Jou, lo sabemos, pero la única entrada que teníamos para localizarla fue destruida!- gritó 006 inmediatamente.

-No puedes seguir pensando en rescatarla si no hay una manera de hacerlo, debes aceptar que ese es su destino- completó con calma 005, Jou aventó la mesita de centro que tenia frente estrellándola contra la pared y los miró molesto.

-¡Ustedes no entienden como me siento, nunca han ido conmigo a buscarla, a ustedes no les importa ella porque creen que solo es un robot pero no es así, ella tiene sentimientos y eso la hace mas humana que a muchos que conocemos...! – sorprendidos por la actitud de su compañero, ni 005 ni 006 se atrevieron a decir mas, en cierta forma, Jou tenía razón, ellos nunca habían tenido la esperanza de encontrarse con esa chica robot y no comprendían como se sentía 009, habían aceptado viajar solo por acompañarle, en ningún momento habían salido a buscar como él...

oOoOoOoOo

El trío de Cyborgs salieron de su hotel decididos a encontrar a Ishuki, Jou había convencido a sus compañeros de salir con él en su búsqueda, y al mismo tiempo había aceptado que esa sería la última tarde de su aventura, si no encontraba a Ishuki en ese día volverían a Japón y se olvidaría de ella para siempre, por alguna extraña razón que sus amigos no comprendían, Jou había aceptado sin dudar, tal ves estaba seguro de que por fin la encontraría y eso no les parecía muy bueno, pues el fallar sería un golpe tremendo para él...

El viento era fuerte y frente a ellos la arena se elevaba con velocidad y fuerza sin embargo el empeño de 009 no se debilitaba, al contrario, parecía que entre mas fuerte soplara el viento, su convencimiento de encontrar a la princesa se elevaba. Era cerca de medio día cuando llegaron a donde una ves estuviera la pirámide dorada, las piedras que abrían la entrada de ese lugar escondido se encontraban aún derrumbadas esperando que alguien las moviera, no hubo necesidad de decir nada pues inmediatamente los tres comenzaron a apilarlas para después intentar derretirlas con e fuego de 005 aunque aquello era un poco lento.

El sol estaba cayendo cuando los tres arcos quedaron finalmente de pie, no eran iguales a los anteriores pero mantenían una similitud, el viento no había dejado de soplar y nublaba la vista conjugado con la arena, Jou volteaba constantemente la vista hacia el horizonte, suplicando en secreto porque aquello funcionara, pero no había señales de Ishuki ni de la pirámide dorada...

De pronto Jou la escuchó. Su voz llegaba con claridad a sus oídos y los de sus compañeros, una dulce y delicada voz femenina que cantaba a lo lejos entre la tormenta de arena que se formaba con el viento. ¡Era Ishuki, Ishuki estaba ahí! Sin pensarlo más, Jou corrió hacia la voz, esa dulce voz que cada tarde mientras soplaba el viento podía escuchar, esa voz que lo llamaba, esa voz que amaba... Una silueta femenina apareció frente a ellos y por una fracción de segundo, los tres la vieron aparecer con sus ropas blancas y su cabello atado y decorado con el prendedor de perlas, su piel blanca y sus ojos que brillaban de felicidad al ver nuevamente al chico japonés.

Sin decir nada, y ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, Jou entró a la tormenta de arena sin escuchar sus llamados, lo único que quería era volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba, Jou Shimamura desapareció entre la arena olvidándose de lo demás, solo importaba Ishuki y nada más, el viento era su cómplice y amigo, llegó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza siendo al mismo tiempo correspondido, Ishuki con sus profundos ojos negros contenía las lágrimas mientras lo estrechaba contra sí, en un susurro, ambos se dijeron todo lo que querían y con una nueva ráfaga de viento, unieron sus labios en un dulce beso para perderse entre la arena del desierto para siempre...


	2. Do You Love Me?

_Ninguno de los personajes que aparece en esta historia me pertenecen, y pertenecen a su respectivo autor Shotaro Ishimori. Es el segundo one shot de 9 que tengo planeados, tiene bastante tiempo que lo escribí, pero igual espero que les guste y dejen reviwes. Anuncio de una ves que los siguientes van a tardar tiempo indefinido en publicarse, tengo las ideas en mente pero todavia no relaciono todo y creo ke voy a tardar jejeje, de todas maneras gracias _The Lord of the Fics _por haber leido el anterior y espero que este no defraude tus espectativas._

**Do You Love Me...?**

La noche era tranquila, el cielo completamente estrellado, una joven rubia de procedencia extranjera observaba el tranquilo mar japonés. A pesar de esa aparente tranquilidad exterior, en su mente había un torbellino de desasosiego, Jou Shimamura, el chico al que ella amaba, acababa de informar sobre sus planes de hacer un viaje muy lejos de ella... Permaneció frente a su ventana con la habitación en penumbras, necesitaba estar sola para decidir que hacer, ¿debía intentar persuadir al chico, o debía aceptar su reciente decisión fingiendo estar feliz por él...? No lo sabía. Francamente, no sabía que hacer...

Ante sus ojos una silueta postrada frente al mar se iluminó bajo la luz de la luna, no necesitaba estar mas cerca para saber que se trataba del chico japonés que le había robado el corazón, permanecía inmóvil como un grano mas de aquella blanca arena, Fransua no pudo evitar el deseo de estar a su lado en ese momento, tal vez era su oportunidad de detenerlo, si no lo intentaba, era porque se había resignado aún antes de perder la batalla. Sin pensarlo mas, salió de su habitación para ir al encuentro de Jou...

oOoOoOoOo

-Nunca quise hacerte pasar esto Fransua, yo quise olvidarme de ella pero me ha sido imposible, aún me siento responsable por no rescatarla de la soledad... Tal ves me sea imposible traerla de regreso pero quiero intentarlo, hay algo que me dice que tengo posibilidad de encontrarla, no me voy a resignar hasta ver que de verdad es imposible volver a verla...

-Volverás Jou?, volverás por mi? -Preguntó conteniendo con esfuerzos sus lágrimas, Jou acarició su tersa mejilla mientras respondió

-Sí Fransua, ten por seguro que volveré... Es una promesa...

Nuevamente permanecieron en silencio, un muy breve pero significativo silencio, las palabras de Jou eran como siempre sinceras, su rostro mostraba la pena que sentía por hacerla sufrir, el brillo en aquellos ojos le mostraban a Fransua todas las posibilidades que tenía con él, solo en una ocasión los había visto brillar de aquella manera, solo una vez y no había sido precisamente por ella. Su corazón latía precipitadamente en su pecho, impulsivamente se atrevió a preguntar:

-Jou... Solo dime una cosa, es lo único que te pido antes de verte partir...Tu... ¿Tu me amas?- preguntó tímidamente la rubia, sus ojos brillaban llenos de lágrimas, tenía la esperanza de ser correspondida, aun tenía la esperanza...

El muchacho apartó la vista de aquellos hermosos ojos azules, su corazón latía tan aceleradamente como siempre que estaba a su lado, realmente no sabía que responder... Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos, sin sabe que hacer o decir. La situación se había tornado incómoda para el muchacho mientras que la francesa esperaba una respuesta.

Cobardemente, Jou le dio la espalda y se alejó a paso lento, Fransua no necesitó mas para interpretar aquella respuesta, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas abundantemente mientras se desplomaba sobre la arena, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos mientras su última esperanza se desvanecía al tiempo que de su garganta escapaba un triste sollozo. Lo había pedido para siempre, por segunda vez lo había perdido y esta vez tenía la certeza de que él nunca volvería a su lado...

oOoOoOoOo

El sol entró por la ventana iluminando su pálido rostro, había estado llorando por largas horas, expresándole al silencio su profundo dolor. Escuchaba el ruido proveniente de la planta baja, seguramente los muchachos no tardarían en partir. Fransua no quería abrir los ojos, a decir verdad no quería levantarse de su cama, todo porque no quería verlo partir...

De solo recordar ese viaje, su corazón se embriagaba de tristeza y las lágrimas volvía a manar en sus ojos, no quería verlo partir, no quería separarse de él aunque su amor no fuese correspondido... Tan grande era ese sentimiento que, a pesar de saber que Jou no la correspondía, no lo quería dejar partir...

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación con suavidad, un golpe casi ahogado, como un susurro del mar. Aquella imperceptible señal la hizo abrir de pronto los ojos, su sentido femenino le indicaba que ese chico por el que tantas noches había llorado se encontraba tras esa puerta dudando de hablar con ella o no. Inmóvil y sin saber que hacer, la francesa permaneció alerta. Una voz susurrante habló desde el exterior...

-Fransua... Es momento de despedirnos... Tal vez no quieras verme después de lo que hice la otra noche, pero debes saber que a pesar de todo yo te... Debí decírtelo esa noche, pero si lo hubiera hecho, esta despedida sería mas difícil para mi... Volveré Fransua, volveré y cuando eso pase tu y yo podremos estar juntos porque yo... Yo te amo...

Aquellas dulces palabras conmovieron mas el corazón de la mujer, sintiéndose enormemente feliz se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta abriéndola con precipitación, sin embargo, Jou ya no estaba ahí. En ese momento se percató del ruido provocado por el motor del auto frente a la pequeña casita. No le daría tiempo de alcanzarlo. Fransua corrió a la ventana en donde pudo ver al ser amado despedirse del profesor, Jou no levantó la vista en ningún momento, la hacía aún en brazos de Morfeo. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios para ahogar un sollozo, el muchacho acababa de entrar al auto y éste emprendía su marcha llevándose consigo una parte de su corazón, tal vez nunca volvería a ver a su amor pero por él estaba dispuesta a no atormentarse con ese pensamiento. Quería confiar en su promesa, esa promesa que había hecho de regresar a su lado si su búsqueda fuera realmente vana... Después de todo, ella lo amaba...


End file.
